Wine Red
by luzi blackbird
Summary: Neben den Basterds gab es noch andere Nazi-Jäger. Niemand wusste viel von ihnen auch die Basterds nicht...bis ihre Wege sich kreuzten.


Valerie kniete sich vor den deutschen Soldaten und brachte ihre Gesichter auf die gleiche Höhe. „schatz, was denkst du sollen wir mit ihm machen?" die Frage war an das Mädchen hinter ihr gerichtet. Diese zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern. „ich würde sagen das übliche." Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Valeries Lippen. „ja, das finde ich auch." Sie warnte sich dem Deutschen zu. „weißt du was das ist?" dieser zog erschrocken die Luft ein und schluckte schwer. Valeries Lächeln wuchs zu einem Grinsen an.

Aldo drehte die Leiche von einem der vielen Nazis, die in der senke lagen, mit dem stiefel um. „Ja, ich würde sagen es ist ihre Handschrift. Ich hätte aber nicht gedacht, dass sie denen auch hier schwermachen." Donny, der neben ihm stand und ungerührt auf den toten Nazi hinabblickte wandte sich an Aldo: „Was wissen wir eigentlich genau über sie?" Aldo zog seine tabakdose aus der Tasche, schnupfte kurz und antwortete: „nicht viel. Sie lassen ziemlich viel im Dunkeln. Nur dass es eine kleine gruppe ist und sie nicht gerade zimperlich mit den verdammten Nazis umgehen. Aber das kannst du ja sehen." Er wies auf die Leiche, welcher sowohl die Augen als auch der rechte Arm fehlte. „Der wurde geblendet, der rechte Arm abgehackt und kastriert." „Warum ausgerechnet das?" „ich würde sagen es hat eine bestimmte Bedeutung." Alle schwiegen. Wicki wandte sich an Aldo: „was machen wir als nächstes?" „tja, ich würde sagen, wir schauen mal ob wir die Veranstalter dieser Party irgendwo finden. Ist wohl noch nicht so lange her und weit können sie nicht gekommen sein. Also schauen wir mal was wir machen können."

June zupfte Valerie leicht an der Jacke. Diese drehte sich leicht zu ihr um, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie weiter. June setzte gerade zum sprechen an, doch Valerie unterbrach die flüsternd: „ich weiß dass wir verfolgt werden. Komm schnell weiter, wir müssen uns überlegen was wir machen." June nickte nur und die beiden liefen so schnell und leise sie konnte weiter, aber nicht ohne sich immer wieder umzudrehen.

Omar stapfte neben Utivich hinter den anderen her. Sie hatten eine Spur aufgenommen und nach Aldos Meinung war es nur noch eine Frage von Minuten bis sie die andere Gruppe eingeholt hatten.

Valerie beeilte sich so schnell wie möglich voranzukommen doch sie wusste, egal was passieren würde, sie nicht schnell genug waren und ihre Verfolger ihnen dicht auf den Fersen. Sie überlegter fieberhaft wie sie June in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Sie hatten Ava erst vor kurzem verloren und Valerie wollte unter keinen Umständen dass June das gleiche wie Ava wiederfuhr. Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee. Sie zog June zu ein paar alten Bäumen mit ausladenden Kronen. „June, ich helfe dir hoch und du versuchst dich in den Ästen zu verstecken." June blickte sie geschockt an. „und was wird aus dir?" „ich bleibe unten und versuche sie abzulenken." „auf keinen Fall! Das kannst du doch nicht ernst mein-„ „es ist mein vollster ernst und jetzt beweg deinen Arsch nach oben und bring dich in Sicherheit." „nein, ich mache das nach. Ich kann dich nicht-„ „das ist mir vollkommen egal. Ich hab Henry versprochen dass ich auf dich aufpasse." „aber nicht dass du dich für mich in so eine Gefahr bringst." Valerie stöhnte entnervt auf, ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte ihre Wut zu unterdrücken. „steig sofort auf den Baum." June schluckte und nickte nur ehe sie anfing den Baum hochzuklettern.

Kaum war June verschwunden hörte Valerie hinter sich die Geräusche mehrerer Personen die sich auf sie zu bewegten. Äste knacksten unter den schweren sohlen ihrer stiefel. Valerie atmete einmal tief ein und aus, schloss die Hände fester um ihr Maschinengewehr und drehte sich langsam um.

Aldo wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet aber nicht mit dem was er vor sich hatte. Neben einem der alten Bäume stand eine zarte frau, nein eher noch ein Mädchen. Sie sah aus wie gerademal 20. Die blonden Locken umrahmten ihr kleines Puppengesicht und überdeckten ihr linkes Auge. Ihr zarter Körper steckte in dunklen Hosen, derben Militärstiefeln und einer grünen Jacke. In den Händen hielt sie ein Maschinengewehr welches dort vollkommen fehl am Platz wirkte. Sie legte ihren Kopf leicht schräg als ob sie auf etwas Bestimmtes warten würde. Aldo trat vor. „okay, kleine Lady, nimm am besten erst mal das Gewehr weg, bevor du dir damit noch weh tust." Die einzige Antwort die kam war das klicken das die Waffe entsicherte. „okay okay, ich hab verstanden, du traust uns nicht. Wir werden dir nichts tun wenn du die verdammte knarre jetzt endlich runternimmst." Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, dann antwortete sie mit heller sanfter Stimme: „Und wie kann ich mir da sicher sein." Aldo seufzte. „okay, Jungs, seit Gentlemen und nehmt auch die Waffen runter." Donny wollte etwas einwerfen, doch Aldo schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „ich weiß, Donowitz, aber die kleine Lady will es so, also sei zur Abwechslung mal nett."


End file.
